Saviour
by LittleEnglishLass
Summary: At the last second, Optimus was saved. Saved by someone he long believed to be dead. But Ariel has been alive all this time, and she has suffered greatly. She is no longer the innocent femme he loved, and she has a few shocking revelations in store for him. Revelations that will leave their fragile relationship hanging in a precarious balance, perhaps even tip it over the edge...
1. Chapter 1: Revelation

**Allo! So yeah, I was bored, and I recently watched the TFP episode where the 'cons blow up the base with our precious OP still inside. NOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU MEGATRON! CUUUURSE YOOUUUUUUUU! *plays 'Curse You!' from Invader Zim soundtrack in background* **

**H-he can't be dead right? *sob* He p-probably escaped just in t-time! Cuz hes awesome like that! *begins crying again* **

**Anyway, I saw a few comments on some of the TFP vids, where viewers said that they hoped they put Elita in the next series, because they thought Elita was often overlooked as a character, but could give the writes plenty to write about in the show. I totally agree with them, bringing in OP's true love would give headway for some pretty amazing plotlines and fluffy moments.**

**SOMEONE NEEDS TO START A PETITION! I would sign it without hesitation. What about you guys?**

**Those comments are what started the inspiration for this. This is my first go at angst, so forgive me if it's terrible. I am a impossibly happy person, so sadness is a hard emotion to write...**

**It's going to be a two-shot for the moment, but hopefully series 3 will provide a lot of plot for me to mess around with. :)**

**I noticed a few mistakes in this and saw some missed parts, so I'm checking and changing! This is what happens when you speed write. It's good to get all your ideas down before they run away from your brain, but I'll try and keep the mistakes to a minimum next time! :)**

* * *

**Saviour**

**Part 1; Revelation**

_"I...never imagined it would end like this." Ratchet said, pausing in his escape through the ground bridge. _

_He almost turned to speak to Optimus, but resisted and followed orders. It was the least he could do for his commander, his friend. There was no time for goodbyes. He knew what his commander was planning, but to speak the words would probably break his spark. _

_"Neither did I, old friend." Optimus said softly, watching his medic disappear through the bridge. _

_Steadying himself, he slowly grasped hold of the Star Saber. He heard the assault on the base stop, meaning only one thing. Knowing he only had a few moments left, he raised the sword above his head, allowing his normally firmly controlled thoughts to freely wander in what was to be his last moments. _

_He thought of what he had sacrificed. He thought of what he had come to know and love, and what he had lost. Who he had lost._

_His spark pulsed painfully as he remembered the one person who had given him hope. The one person who lit up his world, the person who he had loved with every fibre of his being, with every inch of his soul. _

_Ariel. _

_His hand tensed on the handle of the blade. He remembered losing her, the agony and grief of her absence tearing at his soul even now, after living with the loss for so long. He remembered his promise to her, granting her last request as she lay dying in his arms. She asked him to never seek revenge for her death, to lead well and most importantly, never sacrifice himself, even when all hope seemed lost. _

_"Forgive, my love. Forgive me."_

_Tears formed as he brought the blade down to the bridge controls and the world around him became blackness._

* * *

Optimus woke slowly, blinking rapidly to get rid of the blurring of his vision. When his eyes became fully adjusted to the world around him, he blinked again, this time in confusion. Where was he?

He was lying on the floor of what he figured was some kind of control room, the machinery half matching the ones back at...base. He winced at the word and held up an arm, seeing the burns running down it to his hands. Optimus sat up, looking down at his hands in bewilderment, jumping as someone gently took hold of them with elegant fingers.

He looked up, right into the sky blue optics of a beautiful femme who was kneeling next to him. He froze, their gazes becoming locked onto each other. Several seconds passed, and Optimus felt a nagging sensation that he knew this femme from somewhere. Her optics were so familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen her face before, the purple and red patterns of overpaint of her colouring mixing incredibly with the black. He would definitely have remembered this femme. Such beauty could not be easily forgotten or brushed aside, even during the chaos of war.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words died in his throat as the femme gently stroked his cheek, as though she were reassuring herself he was actually real. Normally he would never have allowed such an intimate gesture from a stranger, but for a reason he could not fathom, his spark seemed perfectly content with the action. Her fingers trailed down to his jaw, her hand cupping his face as she gave a small sigh. His spark gave a small pulse, the light touches were like that of a fairy. He felt disappointment roll through him when the femme suddenly drew back as though burned, looking both guilty and sad.

"I...I apologise for being so..." The femme said, her voice like a timid melody playing on a soft breeze. "I have not seen y-another of my kind for a very long time now."

He noted the correction, but said nothing. There was a long silence between them. It was not awkward, more thoughtful if anything. Eventually Optimus decided it was time to clarify some things.

"Who are you?" He asked, blinking as he saw pain flicker across the delicate features of the femme. He frowned a little, wondering why such a question would cause her any distress.

"I no longer know the answer to that question." The femme said, a small tear falling down her sculpted cheek. The femme shifted a little, kneeling a little straighter and placing her hands demurely on her lap.

"What do you mean by that?" Optimus sat up slowly, his cobalt optics level with the femme's sky blue ones.

The femme made to speak, but stopped and looked away. Optimus felt his spark in turmoil. Half of him wanted to simply leave and tend to his team. But the other half wanted to comfort the strange femme, speak to her, hear her voice.

"I...I used to be someone else." The femme said, looking back to him. "I know that must sound odd, but it is the truth."

Optimus waited for her to elaborate. The femme drew her long legs up to her chest and placed her chin on her knee.

"I want to tell you, but I know not how. The words fail me as I have failed myself." She said. "I am afraid you will think me mad, or else lying and cruel. I do not wish for that. I think that would be the end of me."

"Sometimes it is better to simply say something bluntly, rather than attempt a long explanation." Optimus said, resisting the desire to reach out for her hand. He quashed such feelings down.

The femme bit her lip. After a few moments, she sighed heavily and looked deeply into his optics.

"Orion, it's me." She said. "Ariel."

Optimus froze. He stared at the femme sat next to him. No, no she was not Ariel. Ariel looked completely different, her body shape was too curvy and tall, Ariel hand been very slender and shorter than most. This femme didn't even _sound _like Ariel. Ariel's voice was higher, with a Iaconian accent. This femme's voice was soft and poetic, as though every word she said was a beautiful lullaby.

"Believe me Orion." The femme who claimed to be Ariel said earnestly. "Look me in the optics and tell me that I am lying."

Optimus did so. He stared into her optics for a long time, seeing sadness, tenderness and fear in them. If this femme truly was Ariel...he looked to her left optic seeing the slightly darker shade of blue in the middle. Only Ariel had that darker ring in her optic. It was so slight nobody really noticed, but he had. Even in those first few days of meeting her, he had seen that ring and loved it, knowing how unique it was.

"Ariel?" he whispered, reaching for her. "Is it truly you?"

"Yes and no." Ariel replied, taking his hand in her smaller one.

"But...how?" Optimus asked incredulously. "I held you in my arms as you died. I watched the life drain from you. I _mourned _you. How can you be here, in front of me? Speaking to me?"

"I told you. I am no longer Ariel." The femme released his hand. "My optics and half of my spark may be the same, but everything else...is Elita. That's who I am now. I am Elita, not Ariel."

"I do not under-"

"Then listen."

Optimus hesitated, but nodded.

"I remember everything of my old life. But, it is like a realistic dream. A vision that was never more than my own imagination. I remember dying. There was just...blackness. A nothingness. I remember being pulled out of the darkness and waking up in a medical bay." Elita paused. "I remember wondering where you were. I thought perhaps you had found a way to bring me back to life. I was so very wrong."

Optimus shifted slightly so that he was nearer to her.

"I woke up and the first thing I knew was that I was no longer myself. My body had been greatly altered, though I saw no reason, since I was killed by a virus. It was then I realised my body had not been altered. It was not even _my _body. One had been created for me. A perfect one, one that was set to the design of another." Elita sighed. "I was supplied with the information that Cybertron had been destroyed. But I was given no time to grieve or get used to my new body, for I soon realised I was not going to be allowed to be Ariel any longer. I was given the name Elita and told to forget my dreams of finding you."

Elita unravelled her legs and sat with them gracefully curled under her.

"Here is where it gets hard to tell the story." Elita said. "I was kept in that medical bay for so long, but all I could think about was being with you. I didn't like the medics, they were distant, and they treated me with a unerving amount of respect. They would keep their heads bowed at all times, and always refered to me as 'Mistress Elita'. I hated it there. I wanted to be out. I did not understand why I was not allowed to find you, the mech I loved." Elita smiled at the soft sigh that escaped Optimus at her words, his tender gaze becoming passionate. "I was so lonely. I needed your arms around me so badly, but I was told to forget you, that...that you were dead. I knew they were lying. I cried for you, wanting to be by your side and love you."

Elita felt tears slide out of her offlined optics at the memories that rose in her mind. She made to speak, but the voice she had wanted to hear for so long cut her off.

"I am here now Ariel. Love me all you like."

She felt Optimus embrace her, his spark gently thrumming against her own. It was comforting, and she allowed herself the luxury of his love for a few moments, his arms encircling her and his lips tenderly pressed against her forehead as he soothed her. His lips moved downwards and captured hers in a deep, loving kiss. Elita felt her arms go weak as she kissed him back, feeling his love and desperately trying to show him her own as she pulled him on top of her, her legs encircling his hips, led on by the soft groan that escaped him.

After a while, she felt the terrible realisation hit her. She pulled back, afraid of dirtying his soul.

"Orion...we can't! I am-"

"Hush now."

Optimus kissed her again, with such a passion she almost lost control of herself. She untangled their arms and legs, breaking the kiss. She needed to tell him now, before things got out of hand.

"I am already bonded."

He drew back suddenly, a broken expression on his face. His optics frantically searched hers for answers.

"What?!" he asked. "How...how could you..do that?!"

Elita burst into tears. "It was not my choice. I was m-made like that. Programmed to be submissive. He had my body created to be so weak, had my processor designed to be unable to resist any advances of a mech. I couldn't fight him off. I tried, my love I tried so h-hard, but he was so much s-stronger than me. He forced me to interface a few times, then to...then to bond with him."

A sudden fury crossed his features like storm clouds. A low, feral snarl leapt from his lips.

"Who?" He demanded, hands curling into tight fists.

Ariel looked up, tears creating glistening waterfalls down the porcelain metal of her faceplates. She was afraid to tell him, scared he would think her filthy and leave her all alone.

"Love, tell me!" He said again, hands clasping hers gently. "Ariel! Sweetspark, tell me!"

"Megatron."

* * *

**Bad or good?**

**Random Fact; I am very hungry...I think I'll have some chilli noodles if we have any left...**


	2. Chapter 2: Escalation

**Heh, I think I shocked a few of you with that last part! ;D **

**Hopefully, you all don't hate me too much! No? No you don't? Oh okay, that's good. However, you **_**will **_**all hate me after reading this! BWAHAHAHA! **

**Evil is so much fun...**

**I'm going to make this three parts instead, no real reason behind it other than because I want to. ^_^**

***stars singing* "It's my story and I'll do what I want to, do what I want to!"**

**I searched and searched for music to fit this fic, but none of the melodies I found were suitable. I eventually found one. To me, having a piece of music for a story is very important, it helps set the mood and can really help you visualise the story in your head. **

**The theme for this fic is Adrian Von Ziegler's 'Let Me Fade'. It's sad and tender at the same time, and the picture of a bride with a wound over her heart, ravens surrounding her and a skull on her lap, fits this story perfectly. Elita/Ariel is an unwilling 'bride', she is wounded both physically and mentally by what has been done to her. She feels her presence is as unwelcome as death itself, and she holds something important close to her at all times...**

**Sorry for rambling, but once a writer, always a writer!**

* * *

**Saviour**

**Part 2; Escalation **

_Megatron. _

Optimus curled his hands into tight fists to stop himself from crushing something or punching the wall. He had never felt so angry in his entire existence. The energon that pulsed through his spark felt white hot, as though every pulse was laced with a burning fire. He wasn't sure who to be angry at, himself or Megatron. He hated himself for letting something so terrible happen to his beloved Ariel, he had failed her, betrayed her trust, was unworthy of her love. But at the same time, his spark felt an overwhelming feeling of pure loathing and repulsion for the foul bastard that had _dared _to harm Ariel. Dared to touch her, dared to even _think_ of her. He swore it would never happen again.

"Who?" Optimus asked again, voice shaking as he attempted to keep the anger out of his voice. He hoped he had misheard her somehow.

Ariel raised her head, looking up into the grief-stricken face of the Prime.

"Megatron." She whispered brokenly, her hands beginning to shake as she fought away the hot, stinging tears that pricked her optics.

The word hung hideously in the air, like the bloodied haze over the remnants of battlefields, littered with twisted corpses and repugnant smell of trampled earth. The silence was almost tangible, thick and heavy in the gloomy confines of a tortured soul's safe haven.

Ariel did not dare look at the mech she loved so dearly.

She was so scared, terrified he would hate her, think her disgusting and cast her aside for another. A lover who would be untainted and steadfast, who would be worthy of his adoration. She wanted to scream and cry at everything, hit and kick away the demons that haunted the shadows with every waking moment, and in sleeping, terrorised her nights until she was too scared to fall into the once peaceful realm of dreams. But she was frozen in place by her own fear, as if time itself had paused around her trembling form.

"I'm sorry my love." Ariel choked out between sobs.

Everything seemed to converge at once, the memories she had tried to forget of what she had suffered, the agony and grief of being separated from her loved ones for so long, the loneliness of her captivity. A wave of nausea hit her hard, and she gagged in a vain attempt to stop the urge to be sick. She coughed and suddenly began to empty her tanks.

Optimus held his Ariel gently, arms around her waist, chest pressing into her back. She was unnaturally hot, much too warm for his liking. He was no medic, but he knew the signs of a fever well enough. He would have contacted Ratchet if he had not known she just needed _him_ to be there, to hold her and soothe away her demons. He would gladly oblige to her needs, even if it meant tending to her until the universe collapsed around them, and beyond.

"I'm so sorry..." she repeated.

"Hush sweetspark." He whispered, kissing the top of her oh-so perfectly carved helm. "You are not at fault. Not at all."

"No, no I should...I should have fought him harder!" Ariel suddenly cried out, hot tears streaming down her faceplates. "I- I should have escaped, I should have...I should have...been s-stronger!"

"No, no none of this is your fault." Optimus said, tears falling down his own face. "Please, please sweetspark, believe me when I tell you, you have done _nothing _wrong. Nothing at all."

Ariel's cries became broken sobs. "I _have_ done wrong. I promised my spark to _you _and you alone! And now it is corrupted by the bond of another. I have betrayed our Promise, a sacred oath of love. I have sullied our berth by allowing..._him_ to touch me, to take me into his girth. I am not worthy of your affections! I am vile! I am a fetid poison that is corrupting your very soul!"

Optimus held her tighter. "Beloved, stop this. You said yourself, he had your processor _designed _to be unable to fight him. _He_ is the vile one, _he_ is the poison that I swear I will cure you of! And don't you dare say you are undeserving of my love. If there is anyone in the whole universe who is worthy, then it is you. I could never love another, even in the millennia after your...death," he grimaced at the word. "I have never so much as thought of falling for another. No being in existance could ever replace you." He placed feather light kisses across her cheek and jawline, murmuring gently. "I love you, you and no other, forever and beyond. I will never stop loving you. Never."

Ariel's sobs had quietened down. She slowly turned around in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, forehead pressing against his cheek.

"I...I love you too." She managed, exhausted.

Optimus smiled and kissed her tenderly atop her head, gathering the rest of her into his arms and standing up. There was a large table in the middle of the room. He gently set her down on it, sitting next to her and clasping her delicate hands in his own. He sighed, bending down and gently brushing his lips over hers before straightening up and tracing the new features of his beloved Ariel.

"How did you know to save me?" he murmured the question, unwilling to break the loving quiet between them.

Ariel slowly sat up, ignoring his silent protests.

"While I was aboard the Nemesis, the security around me was always so tight, I sometimes felt as though I could not hardly breathe without someone knowing about it. But one day, something big happened. I heard mention of a space-bridge too Cybertron, and an undead army." Ariel smiled at the nod Optimus gave. Evidently he knew what she meant. "I also heard some of the Eradicons mention _you. _I cannot tell you how overjoyed I was to hear you were still alive! I knew I had to find you. Security was lax, so I...I took one of the escape pods and as the name suggests, escaped."

Optimus blinked. "How did they not find you? Surely there would have been a tracking device on the pod. Plus, you and Megatron are...bonded." The word was hard to say. "Bonded couples always know where their sparkmates are, how did he not find you?"

"I'm getting to that." Ariel timidly took a hold of his hand, smiling when he placed his arm around her waist. "I was a dockworker, so I know how things work. I managed to disable the beacon on the pod. After I landed, I ran as far away as I could, before I stumbled on this place." She gestured around at the room. "It's an old trading ship that was abandoned and crash landed here. I thought it was a more practical place to stay than running around in the cold outside."

Optimus nodded. He shifted a little, so that he was closer to her as she continued her tale.

"As to why Megatron could never find me, the answer is simple." Ariel said, placing her head on his shoulder. "I blocked the bond. I pushed it away, as far as was possible. He couldn't find me because he couldn't feel my spark." Ariel looked up, into the optics of the mech she had longed to be with for so long. "After that, I focused my efforts into finding you. I only had the words of an Eradicon to go on, so I started by fixing the computers on the ship. Most of them still worked, so I tracked down the energon deposits on this planet, finding the ones Megatron didn't have guards posted on. I figured you and your team would eventually need to restock your supplies, and since I would need some anyway, I reasoned it would be for the best. A few of them were useless, the energon was either polluted or impossible to get to, but some were fine. I stayed around them, keeping a good watch for you or your team. I think I actually just missed you all a couple of times."

"Oh of course." Optimus laughed a little. "The universe has a cruel sense of humour."

Ariel grinned, before her face fell into misery again.

"I began to give up the hope of ever seeing you again. But then, I got an idea. I thought, what if I could hack the database of the Nemesis and see where they suspected your base was? I thought I could scout out the locations and see if I could find you." Ariel kissed his cheek. "Eventually I managed to break the code. Just enough to get in, but not enough for them to realise. They had a few guesses as to where your base was. None of them turned out to be even remotely right. I sank into despair again. It had been over two months since I escaped, and I as no nearer to finding you. I became sick for no reason, so I diagnosed myself. In doing that, I realised something. And...honestly I am afraid to tell you."

"You do not have to be afraid of me Ariel." Optimus murmured. "Tell me."

"In good time." Ariel steadied herself. "After a while, my energon reserves became desperately low, and I had to resort to using the polluted energon. I became very ill because of it. I treated myself as best I could, and put myself into stasis to conserve energy. When I woke, I immediately went back to my task. I was shocked to discover that Megatron had discovered your base, and was about to attack! I activated the bridge technology on this ship and pulled you to safety. And then...well, you know the rest." She finished lamely.

They were both silent for a moment. Ariel could see her beloved thinking about all she had said. After a while, he spoke.

"You have suffered much. Far too much for one lifetime." He said. "But I am curious, what is it you were scared to tell me."

Ariel took a deep breath, taking hold of his hand and placing it across her abdomen. He froze, feeling the steady beat of two tiny sparks deep within. His own spark seemed to stop for a few moments, feeling shock wash over him in a sickening wave. He looked her straight in the optics. Ariel felt her spark beat faster as the words left her mouth.

"Orion, I am carrying Megatron's children."

* * *

**DUH DUN DUUUUUN! Uh oh, spagettios! **

***epic evil laugh* I've always wanted to do a story where OP and E1 have a sparkling, and I just couldn't resist the evil twist of this!**

**Btw, has anyone listened to Optimus's theme from the first movie soundtrack? If you haven't, GO DO IT! YES RIGHT NOW! NOW DAMNIT! Oh. My. Gods. And. Goddesses! It is EPIC! It actually made me cry a bit, so I wrote a little one-shot about him and what he means to the rest of the 'bots. **

**Don't forget to review. Reviews mean LOVE! **


	3. Chapter 3: Desperation

**I'm back! **

**It's unforgivably short. But there is a perfectly good reason.**

**Okay, now, this fic **_**is**_** going to continue on into the next season of TF: Prime whenever the new episodes come out. However, I don't want to continue this and end up digging myself into a rut that I can't write myself out of. Thus, after this chapter, I am going to leave this until we get a few episodes into season 3.**

**I know, I know, I don't like it either, but like I said, I don't want to end up getting stuck. :( **

**Want the full effect of this chap? Play Dark Sanctuary - Les** **Mémoires Blessées whist reading it. I'm not sure, but I think the French means 'Injured Memories.' Do have a listen to that song, it's such an amazing piece of music. It sounds...hollow almost, and it's so beautifully melancholy. I'm not gothic or anything, but I sure do love the dark, sad kind of music as much as epic, Celtic, orchestral ect.**

**I HAVE AN IDEA! Think of this as a sneak peek into the next chapter. Like one of the previews for Prime on youtube. Kay? ^^**

**Enjoy...or not, as the case may be. *evil chuckle***

* * *

**Saviour**

**Preview; Desperation**

And then, there was silence.

Complete silence.

Every second of the cold quiet was like a white hot knife, cutting deep into Ariel's already fragile spark. Time slowly dragged by and she took a deep, shuddering breath, waiting for the axe to fall. She tightened her hold on his hand, which was still placed gently over her abdomen, hoping for some kind of reaction.

None came.

Minutes passed. And still, there was silence.

Ariel felt nothing but grief. This was it. She knew there was no going back now. Her beloved Orion could never love her as he did before. He would look at her, and see only their own shattered dreams. He would see only her betrayal, her defilement and ruin at the hands of his greatest enemy.

It was hard to believe they had once been planning their own family. They had once lay on their berth, smiling at each other as they imagined what it would be like to have a family someday, playfully arguing over names and laughing until the sun had risen over the horizon, leaving for their work with peaceful sparks and wondrous daydreams of their future together.

But that was so very long ago. Before the war broke out, when life had been so much simpler, so much happier. Ariel felt her spark clench. They could never go back to those days, even with the best will in the world. Those breathtaking, laughter filled days had been lost to the shadows, pushed aside by the carnage and terror of war, and the agony of separation and suffering.

Ariel was jerked back to reality when Optimus gently pulled his hand away, and simply sat, looking at nothing, still so silent.

It terrified her.

She sat completely still, as unmoving as a statue, intently watching her once lover with terror and sorrow fighting for dominance in her spark. Eventually, sorrow won. With great difficulty she pushed her fear back, knowing that even if Optimus no longer cared for her, he would never let any harm befall a pregnant femme. And _never_ by his own hands.

He wasn't like Megatron.

But it was so hard now. So hard to place trust in any mech, even the one she loved. The millennia of abuse had left her so scarred beneath her falsely perfect form. The form that no longer fitted flawlessly with her love's.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Ariel slowly reached out a shaking hand to his shoulder. For a second, he almost turned to her.

"I-" she began, but he interrupted her.

"You do not need to speak." He whispered.

His voice was thick, and broke off in a choked sob. His head fell into his hands as he wept, a terrible sound in the still confines of the room. Ariel might have cried too, but she had no tears left to cry. The long nights spent tortured by a monster's hand, and tormented by memories of her captivity had drained her of all her tears.

She stood up, and crouched in front of him, reaching to take both his hands and praying that he did not push her away. As soon as contact was made between them, Optimus looked up, optics burning into hers.

"I'm sorry." She said.

He looked confused for a second. "For...for what?"

Ariel bit back a sob as she spoke. "For making you hate me."

"How could you think I would hate you?" He asked in a broken whisper. "Hate you? I could never. Have I still not convinced you of that? After all I said before?"

"But that was before you knew about-"

"About the two innocent children you carry?" He asked her, glancing down to the small bump that seemed so much more noticeable now. "How could I possibly hate you for that? If anything, I...I almost expected it. Ariel, I love you as much as I ever did, I just..." Optimus trailed off. "I just find all this hard to accept. I know I will find a way to live with it eventually."

"But...but they are _his _children."

"Children do not chose their parents. I will _not_ place any blame or abhorrence upon guiltless shoulders. Their sparks are as pure as any newborns could be." Optimus said firmly. "And when they are born, I will treat them no differently as I would if they were my own."

"I do not want them to be born."

There was a silence.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked fearfully.

"I don't want them! You may be able to look past their parentage, but I can't! I can never think of them without...without wanting to scream."

"Ariel!" Optimus grabbed her shoulders, his face ashen and optics wide. "Do _not _say things like that! Ever!"

"But it's the truth!"

"No. No, you just need time." He said desperately, searching her optics for any notion that she didn't mean what she said. "You need some time to think."

"I've had time. I've had months to think about it. I am _not _going to full term, and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind." Ariel said, a finality in her voice that invited no argument. "Nothing."

"Ariel, be reasonable!"

"I am being reasonable. It's my decision. And I have decided that I do not want the sparklings. I understand the way you feel, and I wish I could feel the same. But I just can't."

Optimus stared at her speechlessly, face betraying the horror he was feeling deep inside, cutting through every inch of his soul like a razor sharp knife.

* * *

**Cue TF; Prime theme and titles.**

**Like I said. Short, and I don't know if I'm happy with leaving it at this point. But I really don't want to end up getting stuck and not being able to write myself out of it. **

**I honestly have no idea how Season 3 is going to play out, so I'm having to take some liberties with this fic. I'll just have to work around any hitches or stuff that comes up. (I may require help when that time comes, I'll let you all know if I do.)**

**Dont forget to reivew, and please don't hate me for the shortness.**


End file.
